


The Wedding Planner

by Corinna



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Power Rangers - Freeform, Representations of LGBTQ characters in mass media, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinna/pseuds/Corinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to know how he can have so many Power Rangers when there are only the six kids on the show.” </p><p>First-grader Kurt, through his parents' eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr](http://chiasmuslovesme.tumblr.com/post/66702689150/fic-the-wedding-planner) in November 2013.
> 
> "My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac." - Kurt Hummel, "Furt" (2x08)

There’d been a rush at the garage, and Burt had called to say he’d be late. Kate had wanted to wait up, but she must have fallen asleep on the couch watching TV, because one minute she was watching _Charmed_ and the next, Burt’s big hand was on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake.

“Oh! There’s meatloaf,” she yawned.

“We got burgers,” he said. “Long day?”

She stretched, luxuriating in the feel of it. “You have no idea. I’m so ready for school to start.”

“Sure. You won’t be saying that on the day.”

“First grade isn’t _that_ big of a deal. Kindergarten was the hard one.” She yawned and stood up, trying to shake off the last of the sleep fuzziness. “I’m going to have some tea. Join me?”

They went into the kitchen, and immediately she spotted another Power Ranger, still on Kurt’s chair. She really thought she’d gotten them all when she cleaned up. Kate just shook her head and laughed: it would keep until the morning. Having it there might even distract Kurt enough during breakfast for her to get him fed.

Burt saw what she was looking at and smiled. “Another day of fighting space crime?”

She put the kettle on the stove. “I want to know how he can have so many Power Rangers when there are only the six kids on the show.”

“Ah, what’s the harm in spoiling him a little on this? They’re just dolls. Action figures. Whatever.”

“You’re not the one who has to clean up after their battles. Or officiate at their weddings.” There was chamomile tea in the cupboard, and she pulled out two teabags and put them in two matching heavy white mugs.

“That’s still going strong, huh?”

They’d been to Burt’s cousin Jennifer’s wedding in Green Bay back in June. Kurt had been the ringbearer, and worn an adorable little tux. All the guests had cooed over him, and he’d loved the attention. As soon as they came home, weddings and wedding planning became a big part of their playtime. Even Kate’s attempt to explain that _weddings are forever_ , intended to put an end to the repeated pairings and re-pairings, had just led to an uncomfortable discussion about divorce, and a few sessions of Power Ranger Divorce Court that probably shouldn’t have been as adorable as they were.

She shrugged. “He’s always liked order. Ceremony. Floral arrangements.”  

“The boy’s got an eye for color,” Burt agreed.

The water was boiling, so she poured it out carefully, looking for the right words as she worked. “I guess. It just…”

“What’s wrong?”

She sighed as she sat down at the table across from him. “It’s hard to see him want something that much and not be able to give it to him.”

 “What do you mean?” Burt frowned.

“A big church wedding, with all the trimmings….?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Burt nodded as he understood what she wasn’t saying. “We could be wrong about that, you know. He’s still so young.”

That afternoon, after the wedding of Pink Ranger and Green Ranger, Kurt had looked up at her with those guileless blue eyes and said, “Mommy, when I grow up, I’m going to marry Red Ranger. He’s the handsomest.” She’d smiled back at him and said “Am I invited to the wedding?” Kurt had laughed at her for even asking such a silly question, and they’d moved on to discussing something else.

“And if we’re not?” She shook her head. “Burt, people are going to hate that boy for who he is. For who we brought him into the world as. There’s nothing either of us can do to stop that, and I _hate_ it. I hate them all.” She was tearing up, thinking of her sweet little boy asleep upstairs, and all the doors the world would slam in his face. The way the other mothers already looked at him, and her, when she took him to dance class or the fabric store. It wasn’t fair.

“Hey now.” Burt reached across the table for her hand. “So maybe he is. You know, like that. It’s not the end of the world. You’re the one always saying that.”

“I know I am. And it’s not.” She hated how watery her voice sounded. Burt had come so far since their first conversation about their special, different son around this kitchen table. Kate hated the thought that maybe she was making him doubt all the times they’d assured each other that Kurt would have a whole and happy life no matter who he turned out to be.

“I mean, I’ve been watching that show. What’d you call it, the _Will & Grace_? He’s got a pretty good life, that guy. Friends and family and a big career. Who’s to say that won’t be Kurt, someday?”

She laughed. “You’ve been watching _Will & Grace_? Without me?”

He shrugged. “A couple times. You were upstairs, getting suckered into another bedtime story.” He took a drink of his tea. “Then last week, I was at the garage, waiting for Manny to get back from Toledo with that carburetor. I watched it then. Pretty funny stuff.”

She could see it so clearly: her handsome Burt, sitting in his office in the garage with the little TV she’d bought him, leaning into the set the way he always did. Watching this show because of their son. The love she felt for him surged through her, and she tightened her grip on his hand.

It wasn’t enough: one or two dumb TV shows against a whole world of bigots and hatred arrayed against their boy. And even what they had on their side wasn’t much: she hoped Kurt did better than Will had on that show. She’d hate to see him sharing his life and his home with some high-strung girl he was never going to marry.

“Burt? Would you promise me something?”

“Anything, babe. Within reason.”

It was what he always said, and it always made her smile. “If… you know. If Kurt ever has a ceremony. Even if it’s not a church wedding. Promise me we’ll be there?”

Burt gave her a considering look. “Well,” he said. “Not if it’s one of those big Moonie weddings. I’m not doing that. And not if he’s marrying some whole commune in the woods in San Francisco.” Peter Jennings had run a story about a hippie group wedding a couple of weeks ago: clearly, it had stuck in Burt’s mind. “But other than that? Of course we will. What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know. Just sentimental, I guess.” Kate had been feeling a little run down all week, and that always brought all her emotions to the surface. When Kurt started first grade and she had a few hours to herself again, she’d be fine.

“Well, I promise, sweetheart. We’ll be there. As long as you promise to save me a dance.”

Kate thought about their own wedding — the only time she’d ever been able to coax her husband on to the dance floor — and had to smile. If they managed the miracle of raising their boy happy and healthy and open to love, teaching Burt a basic box step would be easy in comparison.

 


End file.
